Bryter Layter
Bryter Layter, recorded in 1970 and released in November 1970, was the second of three albums by British folk musician Nick Drake. Content and production Like Five Leaves Left, the album contains no unaccompanied songs: Drake was accompanied by part of the British folk rock group Fairport Convention and John Cale from The Velvet Underground, as well as Beach Boys musicians Mike Kowalski and Ed Carter.Music Blogger. Bryter layter: Nick Drake's Gabrielle Drake sheds a little light on her late sibling. SF Bay Guardian Online. 27 September 2007. Arranger Robert Kirby claims that Drake intended the instrumentals to evoke Pet Sounds. Initially scheduled for release in November 1970, with UK promotional copies being sent out at the time, dissatisfaction with the artwork meant that the album was held over into the New Year. Reception | rev2 = Entertainment Weekly | rev2score = B+ |rev3= Pitchfork |rev3Score = 9.7/10 |rev4= ''Q'' |rev4score = Q'', May 2007, Issue 250. }} ''[[Mojo (magazine)|''Mojo]]'' called the album "Certainly the most polished of his catalogue". Alternative Press called it "one of the most beautiful and melancholy albums ever recorded." Legacy In 2000, ''Q'' placed Bryter Layter at number 23 in its list of the "100 Greatest British Albums Ever". It ranked at number 14 in NME's list of "The Greatest Albums of the '70s". In 2003, the album was ranked number 245 on Rolling Stone magazine's list of The 500 Greatest Albums of All Time. Track listing Personnel Nick Drake performs vocals and guitar, except where indicated otherwise. * "Introduction" *: Nick Drake – guitar *: Dave Pegg – bass *: Dave Mattacks – drums *: Strings arranged by Robert Kirby * "Hazey Jane II" *: Dave Pegg – bass *: Dave Mattacks – drums *: Richard Thompson – lead guitar *: Brass arrangement by Robert Kirby * "At the Chime of a City Clock" *: Ray Warleigh – alto sax *: Dave Pegg – bass *: Mike Kowalski – drums *: Strings arranged by Robert Kirby * "One of These Things First" *: Paul Harris – piano *: Ed Carter – bass *: Mike Kowalski – drums * "Hazey Jane I" *: Dave Pegg – bass *: Dave Mattacks – drums *: Strings arranged by Robert Kirby * "Bryter Layter" *: Nick Drake – guitar *: Lyn Dobson – flute *: Dave Pegg – bass *: Dave Mattacks – drums * "Fly" *: John Cale – viola and harpsichord *: Dave Pegg – bass * "Poor Boy" *: Ray Warleigh – alto sax *: Chris McGregor – piano *: Dave Pegg – bass *: Mike Kowalski – drums *: Pat Arnold and Doris Troy – backing vocals * "Northern Sky" *: John Cale – celeste, piano and organ *: Dave Pegg – bass *: Mike Kowalski – drums * "Sunday" *: Nick Drake – guitar *: Ray Warleigh – flute *: Dave Pegg – bass *: Dave Mattacks – drums *: Strings arranged by Robert Kirby Release history References *The cover of the North American version of the 2003 album Akuma no Uta by Japanese metal band Boris pays tribute to Bryter Layter. *The lyrics to "Fly" were heavily referenced in the 2005 film Zathura: A Space Adventure and the song was featured in Wes Anderson's "The Royal Tenenbaums". *The song "One of These Things First" was featured on the Grammy award winning ''Garden State'' soundtrack, compiled by Zach Braff. The song was also used in the 2008 film Seven Pounds starring Will Smith. *The song "Northern Sky" was featured in the 2001 film "Serendipity" *The song "Northern Sky" is frequently featured in the 2016 TV Show "This is Us." Notes The title is in reference to Queen's English and BBC weather reporters who would describe the weather as "brighter later". External links *Album online on Radio3Net a radio channel of Romanian Radio Broadcasting Company * * Lyrics Category:Nick Drake albums Category:1970 albums Category:Island Records albums Category:Albums produced by Joe Boyd Category:English-language albums